My one confession
by Teilm
Summary: Cody has something importent and unexpected to tell Zack...but he's worried that Zack will think he's weird.....ZackxCody oneshot, SLASHY...First REAL fanfic


Cody was watching Saturday morning cartoons, he heard Zack walk in,

"Hey, how was your date?" He asked,

"It was alright..but this one, im just not feeling it," He said shaking his head,

"Oh...Good." He said,

Zack jumped next to him,

"How's that good?" He asked,

Cody couldn't answer.

_I don't like you dating THAT'S why..._

"Um...S-She's probably not the right one for you," Cody lied, Zack shrugged,

"What about you, how come you never date? Oh I remember! Because you can't get one," He teased,

_Yeah right its because im gay..._

Zack stared at him for longest time,

"Why are you so quiet? With an insult like that you'de chase after me about now,"

"I guess...maybe its cause your right?" He asked, Zack was puzzled, none the less, he's been acting strange ever since he started dating that girl, and they started dating for a few months...and now all of a sudden he's having doubts about him dating anyone,

"Hey Cody, wanna go to the game room?" He asked,

"Nah, I gotta get started on my home work...Unlike you I don't wan to fail," He said smiling, and walked to the table pulling out his math homework,

"Zack I have a question."

_Aw man..._Cody thought.

"Sup?" He asked,

"What can you tell my about gay people?" He asked, Zack was stunned, he never asked him this kinda question before,

"Well uh...um..I guess..they have issues...and they uh...and it just proves they can't get a normal date, and they're weird, that answer your question?" He asked happily,

Cody sighed,

"Yeah...Just...Thanks," He said,

"Why did you ask?" He said getting up, Cody turned to him,

"Well...There's this guy in school. A-And he likes his bro-"

He stopped and looked at Zack directly,

"His best friend, a-and everyone makes fun of him cause everyone knows he's gay. what should he do?" He asked, Zack was a bit stuck on this. he never had to deal with kinda stuff,  
"Well.." He started, "I think...He should check himself first of all..and ask him, 'is this really who I am?' and if the answer is yes...then I think he should...tell that person, and if it doesn't work out well, he should just...move on," He said, but with less disgust,

Cody looked to the ground,

"That answer your question?" He asked,

"Yeah...Now I have an answer for my friend," He said, Zack nodded and was heading to his room when Cody says,

"Zack wait, what if...What if my friend still likes this guy, even though the guy he likes doesn't ever like him back, then what?"

Zack slowly walked back in the living room.

"Cody, what's your friends name?" He asked more seriouse,

"C...um, Cole," He answered with a sigh,

"Cole...And uh, what's his friends name he likes?" He asked again.

"Za...Zant?" He answered,

Zack nodded.

_I'm just dropping hints on him...!_

"Would this 'Zant' just so happen to be me?" He asked moving up, Cody took a step back,

"Uh uh uh uh...N-no,...yes, I mean." Cody could feel his voice fading on every word, the sentences kept rumbling into lies,

Zack cocked an eye browe,

"So Cole, likes me?" He asked unsure,

"N-No!...Well kinda, I-I mean kinda almost a brotherly bond, e-even though he doesn't know you well!" He panicked,

And began to jump inside him,

"Cody are you alright?" He asked, "Your acting weird, weirder then weird,"

"Y-Yeah im fine, Just real eager to help my friend...that's what I do!...So stop pressuring me!" He yelled with more fear,

Zack took a step back,

"Okay...?" He asked,

_This...is...rediculous...!...I could just tell him...But, he'll just think im creepy and weird and...G-Gay!_

Zack had about enough, so he turned away and headed toward his bedroom again,

"Zack wait!" Cody yelled,

Zack stopped and growled, "Now what?" He asked more angrier.

"Um...Just wondering...Now that you know Cole likes you...W-What are you gonna say to him?" He asked,

Zack took a deep breath, "CALMLY...Tell him, that im straight...and im sorry I can't be with you." He answered,

Cody felt his heart sink...surely Zack will never like his brother that way, and there was nothing he could do,

"Well, what if he was someone close to you? Almost like a cousin, then what?" Cody asked,

"I...I dunno, I don't really have an answer for that." He said shutting his eyes,

Cody started to calm down inside him, Atleast he knows he wouldn't freak out on his brother, they're that close.

Zack, again started to turn back, but then he stopped,

"Cody is there something your not telling me?" He asked,

Cody felt himself jump again, his hands were shaking in his pockets, he really wanted to be with Zack, he not only loved him as a brother, but as someone special, someone he'd want to be with for the rest of his life, He was caught gazing at him, his blond hair, his bright blue eyes, it was almost like falling inlove with yourself,

"Zack..if I tell you something...Do you promise..PROMISE, not to hate me or freak out?" He asked,

"Why do YOU like Cole?" He asked surprised,

"no!" Cody said in disgust, he shruddered thinking about being inlove with himself..

Zack walked up to him, "Better be the reason why your acting so weird," He said crossing his arms,

"Well...um...you know how we have a very very...VERY close twin bond?" He asked,

Zack nodded,

"And...n-no matter what happened to us...well still have that bond?"

Zack nodded yet again.

"Well..I think...I-...I-I like this boy in school, there! I said it!" Cody yelled with some tears in his eyes, he continuously whipped them away,

Zack was shocked,stunned, every word related to it, "Your kidding,"

"No..im not..b-but I have a good reason," He said,

"Better be,"  
...Cody took a deep breath,

"This guy...I like, Not only he's good looking but, he has something special in him, no one can see it cause he spends most of his time goof- I mean...skipping school. so they think he's a bad guy, and he'll never make it, but..." He stopped, He found himself sitting next to Zack on the couch,

"And?" Zack asked, not hesitating,

"And so, what I see in him, is kindness, maturity. joy," he said, "He just needs to show all that...And not goof-...Skip school," He sighed, Zack looked at the floor, yes, his brother was gay, but he didn't want to tell him he's horrible,

"Cody are you sure your gay?" He asked with one eye opened, certain, Cody nodded,

"And I know its weird...but...I,...This guy I find interesting,...and I don't think I could ever give up on him.." He said whipping some more tears away from his face, Zack flicked some off his cheek, and smiled,

"You know Cody. you could have told me this. I wouldn't think your cracked,...alittle new to hear, but not crazy, I can't...Um, I ...I just can't, your to importent to me to lose a brother bond just cause you like some guy in school." He said, Cody started to grow a grin across his face,

"Thanks...Means alot.." He said, Zack nodded,

Zack pat his brother knee and was about to walk to his room,

"Hey wait," Cody said, Zack stopped, and turned around,  
"Don't..." He sighed, "Don't you wanna know who my crush is?" He asked, feeling a bit confident,

Zack bit his lower lip,

"Um...I guess...But, heh don't exspect me to go to any wedding when you two get married," He laughed, Cody looked directly at his brother.

_I know this is a bad idea...everything I said is true thought...Everything will turn out great...as long as he feels the same way about...his twin brother,_

"Zack...the person I like...is-"

The door opened, it was their mom,

"Hey guys, how was school?" She asked placing her purse down, Cody turned to Zack worried,

"Your secrets safe.." He whispered. Cody nodded,

"Ah Zack, how was your date by the way? You think she's the one?" Carrie asked,

Cody standing behind him, his mind raced,

_Please say no..please say no..! please please please..!_

"Meh," Zack answered,

"Meh..? What's that mean?" Carrie asked,

"No," Cody answered, Carrie shrugged and walked into the bathroom,

"So...Jenny really isn't the girl you love?" He asked,

"Neh..For some reason..all she ever talked about was how great she looked...didn't say anything about what she likes to do.." He sighed,

Cody laughed,  
"I'm gonna go shoot some hoops," He said grabbing his basketball, "Cya," he said walking out the door,

"Hey Zack wait up a sec.." He said running out the door with him, he pulled Zack by the arm,

"I'll play too,...that okay?" He asked,

"Sure, but...keep up," He said,

Cody started to feel better after this whole thing,...untell Zack asked the question...

"Oh yeah, I dunno why the heck im asking this, but who's your guy crush?" He asked stopping in the middle of the hallway,

Cody leaped, he bit his lower lip where it was blood red looking, Zack (More curiouse then ever) sighed,

"You don't have to tell me..I guess," He said walking off,

Cody pulled him by the arm,

"Its...It's..!" He stopped, Zack a bit to close to him could feel Cody breath across his face, Cody had to do something!

_There's always a better way to tell someone.._

Cody didn't hesitate, and grabbed Zack by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss, Zack as stunned and shocked as ever, was stiff and could not move, he could not believe what his brother had just done,

...No reaction while doing it...

Cody pulled away, feeling his hands shake even more as if they were about to come off,

"Uhm..caugh...you.." He said, Zack could barely hear that one, but after that he relised it,

"M-...Me?" He asked,

Cody nodded,

"Wow...Um...This.."He took a deep breath, "T-This is awkward.." Zack said amazed,

Cody nodded in agreement,

"Boy what would mom say.." He said wth some laugh. Cody nodded once more,

"kinda funny actually.." He said smiling, "Because...Everything you told me back at our suite, about the guy you like, titching school, being a fool...Kinda gives a HUGE hint...on me," He said surprised,

"Well yeah..no one is obnoxious as you.." He said, Zack laughed.

"So..er..." Cody felt awkward again after the few laughs,

Zack didn't hesitate, and pulled his brother in for a kiss, Cody did not mind at all, he was hopeing this could happen, and it did,

Zack pulled away,

"Thanks...for saying all those things about...m..Zant," He said smiling, Cody nodded,

"By the way...TOTAL secret untell we're 18.." He reminded him,

"I hear ya brother." Cody smiled, and threw the basketball at him.

They started walking again,

"M...n..." Cody mumbled,

"What?" Zack asked, "I couldn't hear you,"

"I love you," He said blushing, Zack felt his cheeks heat up too,

"I...Love you too..." He said holding onto his hand,

"Wait, we shouldn't hold hands, atleast not threw the lobby.." He said laughing, Zack nodded, and they both ran to the park to play basket ball,

END

**Well there ya go...if that's not a fanfic I dunno what is...Enjoy it people, More to come soon! )**


End file.
